An Enemy of Fate/transcript
PROLOGUE December's Apartment - Call For Sacrifice SEPTEMBER: This is the trigger I need. It's an initiating reactor. It's lost its charge. Without this piece, I cannot reset time. DECEMBER: If your plan is successful, we will cease to exist. SEPTEMBER: If our plan doesn't succeed, they will cease to exist. After all this time the feelings you had for these people... the feelings we all had, they have not grown in you? DECEMBER: When we first came, when we started to experience emotive development by being in this era, we agreed, the 12 of us, to speak nothing of it. You lost control, as did August. SEPTEMBER: When we first came here we did not know the true nature of our expedition. We were not told. DECEMBER: The people of this era, this is their destiny. SEPTEMBER: Destiny can be changed. But you have to have the will to change it... even if it requires sacrifice. I took a risk even coming to see you because I believe that the people of this era are worth saving. Device Deployment - Making Arrangements WALTER: It needs to be at a twenty-two degree angle. 22 degrees. Can you hear me? Blasted thing. What I wouldn't give for a good, old-fashioned tumor-inducing cell phone. ANIL: I can hear you. Twenty-two degrees. Yeah, copy that. WALTER: And make sure it's on an even plane. Absolutely crucial. ANIL: Okay. Stop. We're there. WALTER: What's the energy meter reading? You will see a red light on. PETER: Hello? BROYLES: It's me. Where are you? PETER: We have the boy. We're on our way. BROYLES: Once that news starts breaking I want to be out of here. I'm gonna get a few things we'll need and come directly to you. PETER: Good enough. We'll speak soon. Parking Garage - Gathering Evidence RESIDUE BROYLES: It's me. Where are you at now? RESIDUE PETER: We have the boy. We're on our way. We have the boy. We're on our way. RESIDUE BROYLES: Once the news starts breaking, I want to be out of here. I'm gonna get a few things we'll need and come directly to you. Broyles Office - Slipping Away CAROL: Here you are, sir. The checkpoints. BROYLES: Thank you, Carol. I, uh, I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Agent Broyles. I would like a word with you. ACT I Broyles' Office - The Spider's Web CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You are aware we had a Level One security breach today, resulting in the abduction of a high-value detainee from our facility. BROYLES: No. No, I didn't know that. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: The fugitives knew precisely where we were holding the prisoner. BROYLES: You think that information came from someone in my Division? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: We are exploring all possibilities. I have heard whispers that the Resistance operative known as The Dove' may be among us. BROYLES: Well, if that were true, whoever it is should have been read and exposed long ago. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I do not wish to keep you any longer from your duties. Remain vigilant, Phillip. Walter's Lab - Mission Planning SEPTEMBER: Where have you been? OLIVIA: Why would he step off the monorail? I mean, why would he do that? He knows too much. He must have known that they wanted to harm him. SEPTEMBER: Apparently... there was a reason. There always is. WALTER: I’ve spoken to Anil and his men. The magnet has been positioned on the truck as you requested. SEPTEMBER: We're missing an important part. The initiating reactor's core decayed substantially over the past twenty years. I enlisted help to secure another one from my time. WALTER: An Observer? SEPTEMBER: One I trust. But one of you will need to retrieve it. PETER: So what is the initiating reactor? WALTER: It provides a surge of energy to start up the device. The purpose of this machine is to generate a singularity. Essentially, a small wormhole. And once it's open, then we'll be able to deploy the cylinders. SEPTEMBER: They serve to stabilize each end. WALTER: And one will remain here in our present as an anchor. The other one will be sent to a specific point in the future - - 2167. PETER: How do we get them to 2167? SEPTEMBER: That's what the magnet is for. WALTER: It's used as a launch platform. It will hold the cylinder at the precise axis it needs to be to enter the wormhole, ensuring that the cylinder reaches its destination. And the scrolls are to help us set those cylinders precisely. SEPTEMBER: We'll need two generators to power the magnet. WALTER: All ready with Anil. PETER: If you're gonna run the magnet off of two generators, they're gonna have to be in perfect phase. We'll need a Synchroscope as well. WALTER: I know that and I would have thought of that. It would be one of them, in there, probably near the fish tank. OLIVIA: And Michael? SEPTEMBER: He will traverse the wormhole to 2167. He'll meet the scientist in Oslo, Norway. And that meeting will change the course of human evolution. ASTRID: Well how will he know who the scientist is? SEPTEMBER: There will be someone there to guide him. OLIVIA: It's Broyles. You good? Broyles' Car - Escape From New York BROYLES: I'm leaving for Boston. I’m coming to you. PAT WILKINS: This is Agent Pat Wilkins. I have him on the Spring Street, Number 49. Northbound, Lane Two. ALPHA UNIT: Copy that, traffic control. BRAVO UNIT: Bravo Unit is on standby to continue surveillance. Bravo Unit has visual. He's two hundred meters ahead in the right lane. ALPHA UNIT: Copy that. OLIVIA: Call us when you're close. Peter's gonna meet you at the entrance of the steam tunnel. Broyles, are you there? Can you hear me? Hello? BROYLES: They're following me. Windmark is letting me lead them to you. I'll lead them around as long as I can. But it's only a matter of time before they realize I'm not leading them to you. If I’m caught, they'll read me. I can protect my thoughts, but there's only so long that'll last. OLIVIA: Okay, Windmark is not going to read you because we're going to come and get you. BROYLES: The most important thing is the plan. OLIVIA: Listen to me, Phillip, you need to tell me where you are. BROYLES: Olivia... just get it done. OLIVIA: Just tell me wh - - WALTER: You heard him. If he's captured, it's only a matter of time before they know we're here. Peter, start excavating that Synchroscope. SEPTEMBER: We need to go get the new Initiator. WALTER: And we need to gather everything that is required and leave. It's our only chance. ACT II Walter's Lab - Recovered Videotape WALTER: Peter, how are you doing with they Synchroscope? PETER: No Synchroscope yet. But I found some sort of syringe. Any idea what that was for or why you had it? WALTER: I have no idea. PETER: This tape is addressed to me. It's your handwriting. RECORDED WALTER: Peter, I sent you a letter. It contains something of mine. WALTER: What letter, Walter? RECORDED WALTER: I imagine you called me to ask why would you send such a strange letter? And when you tried to call, I didn't answer. So you came to find me at the lab. But I was not to be found. I was here one moment and vanished from the face of the Earth the next. I want you to know I’m fine. And living many, many years from now. PETER: What is this, Walter? RECORDED WALTER: You will never see me again. You will never see me again because it had to be this way to ensure the future of our humanity. Your future. The future of Olivia. And the future of ‘Etta. I don't want you to be sad. The time we had together we stole. I cheated fate to be with you. And we shouldn't have had that time together, but we did. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I don't want to say good-bye. But I will say... I love you, Son. WALTER: I wasn't truthful with you. I do know what that is. It's an inoculation for time travel. I'm taking the child Observer into the future, Peter. I was already inoculated in 2015. I left this one in case something happened to me and someone else had to bring the boy across to complete the plan. PETER: Does it have to be this way? WALTER: Yes! PETER: Why? WALTER: Because, Peter, the boy and I, we will become a paradox. Nature abhors a paradox. It has to heal itself. It does so by deleting me and the boy at the moment of the invasion. The boy and I will disappear after 2015. PETER: So in order to maintain a future without the Observers... you and Michael have to live out the rest of your lives in the future. WALTER: I know in my soul this is what I am supposed to do. I want you to give Olivia your daughter back. I want to give you your life back. As a father, how could I not do that for you? What I said on the tape about stealing time with you, I meant it. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You are my favorite thing, Peter. My very favorite thing. December's Apartment - Intruder Alert LOYALIST INSPECTOR: Where's the logbook? SECOND LOYTALIST: You left it in the car. LOYALIST INSPECTOR: No, I didn't. It's in the room. SECOND LOYTALIST: Hang on a second. OLIVIA: What happened to the part? Observer Precinct - Component Identified WINDMARK'S COLLEAGUE: This was taken from one of the original twelve scientific expedition team. Your order to monitor the remaining members was wise. When December traveled to the future and procured this unit I was notified. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: What is this? WINDMARK'S COLLEAGUE: September is assembling a device with the fugitives. It is a trigger containing an atomic charge that is going to allow them to create a wormhole. They intend to reset time. ACT III New York Streets - Eluding Capture PAT WILKINS: He's in the Number Six stairwell. B-unit, cover the 61st Street exit. Subject is moving on foot. Repeat, he's in the Number Six stairwell. WINDMARK'S AIDE: He knows that we know. Walter's Lab - Alternate Plan PETER: You're saying we can't complete the plan because we're missing one single piece? SEPTEMBER: Without the initiating reactor there's no way we can open the wormhole. There's simply not enough energy. OLIVIA: I thought the rocks provided the energy. SEPTEMBER: To sustain the reaction, not to trigger it. WALTER: Like a car with a full tank and no sparkplug. We're stuck. PETER: There must be some place we can find another ignition source. Or maybe we can make one of our own. SEPTEMBER: It's impossible. Nothing strong enough is available in this time period. OLIVIA: Michael, I need your help. When I crossed over to rescue you, you looked at me like you expected me. You smiled... like you knew I'd come for you. Can you tell me what I should do next? ASTRID: What about a Shipping Lane? WALTER: Of course. If we could gain control of the Shipping Lane, we can use that as our wormhole and everything else would work as planned. You are a genius! ASTRID: This is the shipping manifest I decoded. It's his schedule. It'll give us the location and the time of the next shipment. OLIVIA: So when is it opening? SEPTEMBER: Tomorrow morning at 6:08 A.M. 40.7787 North. 73.9776 West. PETER: It's New York. OLIVIA: Okay, Astrid, see what you can find out about the checkpoints. SEPTEMBER: First we need an End Dock Stabilizer. WALTER: What is an End Dock Stabilizer? SEPTEMBER: It looks like a cube. And you activate it at the location where the wormhole opens. PETER: I know exactly what you mean. SEPTEMBER: If we recalibrate it, we can reverse the polarity and change the directional flow of the Shipping Lane so that it will send rather than receive. OLIVIA: Anil? ANIL: Broyles. He's been captured. I put out feelers. I'll keep you informed. What does this mean for the plan? OLIVIA: It's happening tomorrow morning. There's one other thing we need first. Walter's Lab - Packing Out WALTER: Peter. Hold on to these tight. Anti-gravity Osmium bullets. Shoot Observers with these and watch them float away like balloons. PETER: If we shoot 'em, they're dead. Why do we want 'em to float away? WALTER: Because it's cool. PETER: That makes sense, Walter. OLIVIA: Okay. I'll start loading the car. PETER: You gonna be okay? ASTRID: Walter? There's something I wanna show you. SEPTEMBER: Peter... I want to talk to you. WALTER: Gene. ASTRID: I was gonna let her out. But I was afraid that they would hear her moo. WALTER: Yes. She does moo quite loudly. Especially after a meal. ASTRID: I at least wanted you to see her. WALTER: You always know how to soothe me. You always have. ASTRID: Walter, this is not the end. We're gonna win this. And when we do, we'll be... drinking strawberry milkshakes in the lab and not even gonna remember that this happened. WALTER: That sounds lovely. It's a beautiful name. ASTRID: What is? WALTER: Astrid. Observer Precinct - Interrogation Begins CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Before we arrived here we sent a team of twelve. Their mission was to observe and report. However, a strange phenomenon occurred. To some degree or other, they succumbed to irrational emotions. Your kind infected them. BROYLES: But not you. You seem to be impervious to everything. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I will never speak of it again. But I will admit this to you, Phillip. I, too, feel something. I believe you call it... hate. BROYLES: The feeling is mutual. Observer Precinct - The Payback Begins OLIVIA: What? PETER: Remember when I told you that we had a long way to go before seeing her again? It's not that long anymore. We're gonna see her. We're gonna have her back. Nothing else matters. OLIVIA: He's here. BUILDING ENGINEEER: Hey. PETER: Hi. BUILDING ENGINEEER: This is an air intake supply line. It leads to half the building. PETER: That's enough, believe me. BUILDING ENGINEEER: Good luck. ACT IV Walter's Lab - Changing Fate WALTER: We need to get going. We have to meet them. SEPTEMBER: I gave myself the last inoculation. I'm going with him, Walter. I'm taking him into the future. I've already told Peter about my decision. I know you once believed that this was your destiny, a price you had to pay. WALTER: I need this. I have prepared myself for this. SEPTEMBER: I've been thinking about this since I first saw the boy again. Walter, twenty years ago when I agreed to let you be the one to take him, I didn't have the feelings I have now. Later, when I began to realize the height of his intellect and what you call the depths of his emotion, still, I couldn't understand what it was that I meant to him. And I was unable to reciprocate. When I saw you. When I saw Peter, and saw what he meant to you... then I understood what my feelings were. And why they were important. I can't communicate with him in the traditional ways. When I take his hand and I lead him... he'll know that I love him. WALTER: That's being a father. SEPTEMBER: It's not about fate, Walter. Yours or mine. It's about changing fate. It's about hope. And protecting our children. Observer Precinct - Fringe Assault CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Think about them, Phillip. Think about where they are. They will understand you had no choice. It is acceptable. I am your ally. BRAINWAVE BROYLES: At the old Harvard University. Harvard University. They're in the lab. They're in the lab. COMMAND POST: Evacuate! Clear the building! FIRST RESPONDER: This room is clear. Nothing. SECOND RESPONDER: Keep moving down the hall. FIRST RESPONDER: All clear on this end. Go down to the left! COMMAND POST: Evacuate the building! FIRST RESPONDER: Let's go, let's go! SECOND RESPONDER: Keep going! WINDMARK'S LIEUTENANT: It is entering this wing. Evacuate. INJURED VICTIM: It just came after us! FIRST RESPONDER: Just keep moving! Go! PETER: I found one. OLIVIA: Good. Because I found something too. We're gonna get you out of here. PETER: You don't know how lucky you are this room has no ventilation. Trust me. Upper West Side - Wormhole Prep SEPTEMBER: They'll be setting up the corridor soon. We don't have much time. Where are Peter and Olivia? ASTRID: Olivia, where are you? They've got the cube... and Agent Broyles. OLIVIA: Anil, we're in position. WALTER: We have to hurry! ANIL: Team Two, engage. LOYALIST DEFENDERS: Stand by. We got a vehicle on approach! Incoming! Coming through! That's an unauthorized vehicle! Take it out! Open fire! We got a breach! Negative, negative! Suppressive fire! All teams converge on main platform. Move, move, move! Regroup, Regroup! Tighten your lines! We got a man down. Stay with them! OLIVIA: Michael, stay down. LOYALIST DEFENDERS: Two down, and pull 'em in! Return fire! Flank 'em on the left. Let's go! Come on, move, move! WALTER: Peter! Peter, look! What did I say? That is cool. LOYALIST DEFENDERS: Hold your fire. Regroup, regroup! Two o'clock, Two o'clock! Take 'em out! SEPTEMBER: Now, Walter! WALTER: Get the boy. ACT V SEPTEMBER: Let's go. PETER: I love you, Dad. PETER: I think that I would be happy to stay here for the rest of my life. OLIVIA: We should probably get her home soon. Get her into a bath, which is never easy. PETER: I nominate you for that one. Etta! It's time to go. Come on, kiddo. It's time to go home. OLIVIA: You're being silly. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes